


An alpha's fantasy

by Pinksins



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Breeding, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Huang Ren Jun-centric, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Oral Sex, Sad, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-30 03:10:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinksins/pseuds/Pinksins
Summary: Renjun is an alpha with a need to be treated like an omega , he wants all the good parts of being an omega but unfortunately he is too shy to be open about so his friend , yukhei gives him a little help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to write something like this for a while but never actually got the courage! Now look where we are ▪_▪ 
> 
> Anyways I hope that you read this and enjoy , if you don't like this type please click away.

**An alpha's fantasy**

 

* * *

 

 "  **I wish I was an omega** " Renjun said to his friend , yukhei who just gave him a surprised look 

 **" little Huang ? Is everything alright "** yukhei asked a little concerned for the you younger alpha.

Renjun looked at him without an answer , his brown doe eyes giving a soft glare. He was jealous but why ? 

**" These fanaties of wanting to be a pretty omega with a godly smell that makes everyone fall for me and wish to fuck me have become a bit too much "**

Yukhei nodded at that , he knew renjun wished to be an omega because of his weird need and love for looking cute and also his fantasy of being everyone's wet dream. 

Renjun just wished he can make alphas , betas and omegas all alike want him filled up with their semen , wanting him to beg them for more.

He wished to be a heavenly beautiful omega that everyone wanted and loved but instead he was a weak alpha with hot-cold personality that not many people found attractive , He was bullied for a while until he started to fight back the bullies.

**" Can anyone just look at me and think 'wow he is a pretty baby I want to fuck him and make him mine' ? Like can someone do that for me ? "**

Renjun had a love-hate relationship with these thoughts of his. 

**" Maybe you'll find someone who is actually into that? "**

**" as if ! What alpha would want to fuck another alpha and find it super hot ? "**

**" there might be , I mean you are an alpha who wants to be fucked "**

**" Yeah right "**

He prayed to all the gods above that his giant alpha friend was right and he might get someone who wants to be with him even with all of these needs. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Renjun wanted to hit some people in the face and he didn't mean it in the kinky way.

His crushes , jaemin and jeno were being extra hot today but they were being extra touchy as well and he hated that  _so much_

Why couldn't he be the one they look at like that , why did they only look at the omegas like that ? Why did they only touch the omeags like that ? Isn't he pretty ? Doesn't he smell sweet ? 

Renjun hated all of this , having to look at his crushes be all nice and touchy with the omegas. Giving them these adoring looks that many alphas gave their precious mates or the look that many gave to their crush.

He wanted that , all of that. But he couldn't get any of it because he was a stupid weak  _alpha_

 **" Little Huang ! "** he thanked the heavens for this goofy deep voice and its owner

His whole face became brighter when he saw yukhei , his hero from every stupid thought he has ever had.

 **" The big fool finally arrived "** Renjun smirked the other as he saw him blush 

**" Sorry little Huang I slept late last night because of kun-ge "**

**" Of course kun will keep you up "** renjun rolled his eyes and scoffed

**" IT'S NOT LIKE THAT LITTLE HUANG ! "**

**" Kun-ge is amazing at making you submit hmm ? "**

**" I just said it's not like that "**

Renjun giggled at older's fake tears of betrayal , yeah yukhei defiantly helped his mood go up.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

As renjun was getting out of his class he was faced with two fake smiles from his crushes , they looked so annoyed. 

Jaemin glared at renjun with a smile , his brown warm eyes turning to red which scared renjun so much because an alpha was giving him , another alpha a big glare

 **" Baby , Why do you hang out with that sorry excuse for an alpha "** jaemin asked him as he took his chin in between his fingers 

Renjun gave him a confused look which unintentionally made him look smaller and softer to the two alphas. They felt their anger clam down andd they had the big urge to hug him.

Renjun then stared at jeno who gave him a pretty smile  **" Use your angelic voice and tell us princess "**

**" Or do you only use your voice around him ?! "**

Renjun's feelings were going through a rollercoaster because he felt both shy and happy from the nicknames but also felt confuse from the way they were talking to him and he is pretty sure yukhei has a name.

 **" I don't understand..? I just hang out with my best friend "** he said with a small voice and a slight pout 

Jaemin and jeno smiled sweetly at that , jaemin even gave him a kiss on his cheek 

**" Just as I thought you are a pure baby , now listen her angel we have somethings you need to know alright ? "**

Renjun nodded and blushed again because jeno kissed his other cheek. 

Jaemin just continued on  **" We like you , we want you to be with us as our boyfriend and we hope that you and that big idiot don't have anything going on "**

Renjun wanted to cry but held himself together , his crushes wanted him to be their boyfriend and honestly he couldn't be happier.

He tried to hide his little smile but it showed up any ways because the two alphas just ended up seeing it and hugged him very tight.

**" Does that mean we are boyfriends now ? "**

**" Yes you fool "**

**" I called you a princess ! Why are calling me a fool "**

**" Because I can , now get off me I need to breath "**

**" You are a tsundere? How cute "**

**" A what ? "**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Renjun smiled at the movie he was watching with his boyfriends , it was a horror movie and he loved it. Everything was so real and interesting that he couldn't help but get into it more and more failing to notice the way his younger lovers were trying to cuddle with him.

Jaemin pouted as he noticed the older not giving them any attention , he chose a horror movie in hopes that renjun would get scared and cuddle into his or jeno' s arm to feel safe.

Instead he got a very excited renjun that didn't even spare them a glance since the movie started , jaemin hated that deeply but he has to admit that a happy renjun was super adorable.

Jeno , just like renjun got interested in the movie and watched with excitement hoping to see so the mystery unfold and for more jumpscares to happen , He liked this horror movie.

After the movie had ended renjun and jeno talked about with so much interest and excitement it just left jaemin confused.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**" are you ever going to tell them ? "**

**" Nope , nope and nope "**

**" But how will this relationship progress if you are going to hide parts of yourself from them ? "**

 

 At the words that yukhei told him renjun went quite , he didn't know what to do or what to say

He loves his boyfriends and every time they show him affection or act like he is their omega it makes him happy and his heart gets warm , They make him feel loved and wanted just like he craved for

but unfortunately they could never accept his request , his fucked up fanaties , his kinks or his weird love to be treated and looked at like a precious little  _omega_

He could never tell them any of that but yukhei is right , if this relationship is going to progress he needs to be honest and confess to them about everything. 

 **" I'm scared , I've loved them for a long time and since I met them they showed a lot of love but I fear that if they knew these things they'll feel disgusted by me "** Renjun confessed his worries to yukhei in hopes that the older alpha might know how to help

Yukhei just sat there at his bed and closed his eyes , he might have looked serious to renjun but in all honesty he wanted to laugh

Jaemin and jeno would be over the moon if they knew their little renjun wants to be a perfect submissive omega for them , that for years renjun wanted to be someone's special princess.

He knew what to do now , his eyes opened and his looked straight into renjun's soft hopeless eyes  **" I'll tell them for you , little Huang "**

Renjun's eyes widened at that , allow his giant older alpha best friend tell his younger alpha boyfriends that he has this fantasy ? No way. 

**" No ! You'll make it worse ! "**

**" How so ? "**

**" they'll realize that you know about my safe space and fantasy and not only will that make them feel DISGUSTED but also BETRAYED ! "**

Yukhei sighed and raised his hands up like he was giving up ... but he actually wasn't. 

Renjun glared at him and just fell down on his baby blue bed sheets , he wishes he could be more honest with his boyfriends.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

When renjun entered jeno's and jaemin's apartment he was ready to be met with his sick boyfriends whinging and trying to hug him but he was surprised that no one was in the living room. Maybe the bed room ?

Once he entered the bed room there was a strong arm around his waist and a hand over his eyes , he was going to fight back the person holding him but a soft whisper stopped him 

"  **Shh little baby , daddy and master are here for you "**

It was jaemin's voice , did he just say daddy and mommy ?! 

A cold hand made its way to his cheeks, touching him softly and crassing it but suddenly he felt a slap on that cheek , once , twice , thrice and more until he was almost crying

 The hand then held his face with so much force while the other disappeared from his eyes , he was face to face with jaemin glaring into his eyes with love but also lust and anger

Jeno who was behind him kept a strong arm around his waist and sneaked his other hand to renjun's ass squeezing it gently.

**" You made us angry baby , why does your stupid friend knows about your needs , huh ? Did you ask him to bend you over and fuck you ? "**

**" Or maybe he helps you get others to do that ? How many alphas fucked ? "**

Renjun didn't know how to react to any of this , being treated like this was kink of his but not in a moment like this , not when he doesn't understand anything and especially not when he feels insecure and scared.

Jeno felt renjun's body shake , his expression went from lustful to worried. He was scared that he hurt his princess without realizing it

 **" Plea-please stop this .. please "** renjun begged with tears streaming down his face

With that everything snapped from a lustful atmosphere to everyone just worrying

Jeno and jaemin were scared that they had actually hurted renjun and he might not want to be with them anymore while renjun was scared because he was confused.

After taking renjun to the bed and giving lots of hug and kisses everything went soft and quite , giving renjun a peaceful time to collect himself and for jaemin and jeno to get ready for anything he was going to tell them 

 **" Why , what and who? "** Renjun questioned with a little annoyance going in his voice

**" Yukhei hyung told us about all the things that you liked and wanted to have , he told us you wished to be an omega to get the attention they get and because you wanted to be full with semen just like an omega "**

**" He told us that you felt scared and insecure because you weren't the perfect alpha or the perfect omega but honestly have you looked at yourself ? A small petite body , a smooth baby like skin , beautiful curves and a cute face "**

**" Princess even your actions scream with adorable , your soft mumbly words , the way you suck on your thumbs , how you get happy over the smallest things and just everything about you is amazing "**

**" You wouldn't believe go many people just wished to see you on their laps or beneath them , you make a lot of people go crazy and we are two of them "**

**" We love everything about you , princess "**

The older alpha just looked at them with surprise then started crying but this time he wasn't sad he was happy , everything he ever wanted was always there for him but he never noticed it. 

His beauty left many shocked or horny , his sweet personality left them wanting more of him and his adroble self even if he was an alpha they craved him 

But only two got him and they were his boyfriends , his handsome friendly and bright boyfriends. 

**" I love you too so much "**

**" Awww baby , we love you too "**

**" But I feel like an idiot for never realising that my fantasies were actually real "**

**" Now who is the fool ? "**

**" LEE JENO ! "**

He felt blessed to have them by his side , because they defiantly helped him realize a lot of things and he might have also gained so much confidence from this whole session 

He is so going to wear more sweaters and panties , just to show off since now he knows how much power he has.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Yukhei was too proud of himself , smirking as he saw his best friend in a short black skirt , a hot pink sweater and fishnet stockings with high heels , Renjun was feeling himself 

**" Hey little Huang , finally realized it ? "**

**" Yes you big fool now can you tell me why did you tell nana and jen about my secrets when I said not to ? "**

**" If I didn't then your relationship would have flopped and you wouldn't have noticed how powerful you actually were "**

**" hmmm understandable "**

yukhei smiled and thought that he was safe but he wasn't , renjun pulled on his ear so hard it went numb then he kicked the older in the knee which lead to yukhei falling to the ground. He shouldn't have played renjun like that.

**" baby! Your beloveds are here "**

**" Shut it Na "**

Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be , Also now he has other people to talk with about his little fucked up thoughts with. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

**The End ♡**


	2. Live the fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun finally gets one of his most special fantasies to come true , being wrecked up until his crying while his boyfriends cum is filling him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this smut is the whole reason this story is a reality. Enjoy

**An Alpha's fantasy**

 

* * *

 

 Renjun was getting a bit horny these days but who would blame him when he is a virgin that has never been touched and now has two hot alpha boyfriends with such a delicious smell , it's too much to take in

Every small touch they made left him craving more , he wanted them to snap , to just push him down and take him but they were too gentle and sweet so of course they didn't.

And it got more annoying when renjun's rut was getting closer , he usually dealt with it by jerking off or fingering himself but now with his alphas around him so much doing either of these wouldn't help him. He wanted more , he needed more

So he did what he had to and that was look as pretty as he can , drop all hints he can drop and tease his lovers so they can just fuck him until he forgets how to speak.

He decided to go shopping with yukhei so they can pick a pretty outfit for him to wear 

 **" So little huang you are getting what you always wanted huh ? "** yukhei teased him 

Renjun just smirked  **" Yeah all of those wet dreams are finally becoming a reality "**

**" ohh you seem so happy "**

**" Of course I am like have you seen my lovers? Nana and jen are so amazing in many ways "**

**" eww I don't need to know anything about how you think of them "**

**" Yes you do , you fool after all both if us know about each other's kinks and horny hours  "**

**" Oh yeah "**

Renjun just sighed and went to pick a white lingerie , it was made of lace and it looked so pretty and angelic. Renjun knew it would give him the baby boy look he was going for 

Then he went to get white stockings to match with them leaving yukhei to follow him in confusion  **" Little Huang wait ! "**

**" I'm just getting myself some stockings, hurry up you giant ! "**

**" Let's pick tight ones ! They'll make you look more sexy "** yukhei said when he got close to renjun 

Renjun looked at him then wrapped his small arms around yukhei's bigger one  **" For the first time in history you are the wise one "**

yukhei just laughed at that and continued helping renjun with the shopping.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

Jeno's mouth went dry once he saw renjun get out of the bathroom , his pale soft skin wet with water , his hair dripping little water drops and all of his body is on display. All of it but his crotch area

Renjun noticed jeno staring at him and smirked , his boyfriend deserves a little show doesn't he ? 

He acted like he didn't see jeno and turned towards the closest letting his towel drop to the floor showing off his cute ass. 

Jeno just chocked on his spit  _" Fuck "_ his princess's ass was on there right in front him , all of renjun's beautiful small naked body is in front of him and he just didn't know what to do. He just kept on staring at the blessing that he was given until he saw renjun pick up his towel and turn to him.

 **" JEN ! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE ?! "** Renjun acted shocked but in reality he was so happy to see jeno get turned on by his naked body

 **" I wanted to ask you what you wanted for dinner but I guess our plans for the night have changed "** jeno responded while still shamelessly looking at the older's body 

 **" Huh ? "** Renjun didn't get at first but when he saw the smirk on jeno's face he understood 

 **" Get ready for us , princess I'm going to call nana "** he went towards renjun and trapped him between himself and the cloest.

Renjun looked up at jeno with his sparkling innocent eyes and that only turned jeno on more because he looked so fragile and he he could easily fuck him right here , right now but he had to wait for jaemin

So he just gave renjun a kiss on the lips and left the room , leaving the older alpha giggling in happiness. 

Renjun took the clothes he bought with yukhei and started getting ready.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 Jaemin was so nervous but at the same time excited , he just came in the apartment and was met with a very horny jeno who pulled him into a kiss then explained to him everything that was going on. Every part of jaemin jumped in both surprise and excitement.

After a few minutes renjun opened the door to jeno's room and got in swinging his hips Every time he walks , jaemin was drooling while jeno was blushing madly

The white dress covered renjun's body and underwear but not so much because the two younger alphas could see the straps go up into his dress , the stockings he wore hugged his legs and thighs so tightly it looked like it would probably be easy to rip off

And his godly makeup just left them stunned , they loved his natural look but the extra colour on his eyelids and cheeks was defiantly a sweet sight

And the best of it all ? He was an older alpha that they loved so much. 

Jaemin told renjun to get closer to him and the boy did as told just like an obedient puppy , when he got closer jaemin wrapped his arms around his fragile waist and put his head on renjun's chest 

 **" You are so beautiful , so small and easy to break , you even smell so sweet and all of you is mine and jeno's "** he whispered into renjun's chest and started rubbing circles on his back 

Renjun smiled softly and crassed jaemin's hair , his eyes moved to jeno who was smiling at them. He felt so lucky to have them

Then jaemin let go of renjun and looked at jeno with red eyes  **" Get him on the bed and tie his hands together "** jeno nodded and did as told 

He held renjun's little hands and handcuffed them together then picked renjun up and pushed him to lie on the soft bed sheets 

 **" Now make out angels , let master see you kiss each other but no touching each other's cocks or holes "** jaemin gave them his orders and sat at a chair in the room , ready to watch his babies 

Jeno held renjun's cheeks in his warm hands then pulled him to a kiss , their lips meeting the first time for a shy kiss then for a second time to deepen it a bit 

Jeno could taste renjun's lip gloss in the kiss and he liked the taste of it so he went in for more 

A few seconds later jeno licked down renjun's lips which caused the older to moan which went straight to jaemin's cock , jeno kissed renjun a little rough this time and renjun kissed back just as rough 

They kept making out with a few bites and licks here and there , both of their bodies were getting hotter and it was too much from them to handle especially since they weren't allowed to touch each other.

Jaemin just kept on watching his lovers kiss and each time one of them moaned or groaned he grew harder but he enjoyed it , all of it

But he was getting a bit uncomfortable in his clothes and his alpha just wanted to jump in and mark his mates but he decided to go a bit slow 

 **" Move away , Jen "** he growled 

Jeno broke the kiss with renjun and jaemin noticed that renjun's lip gloss has smudged and is now covering both his and jeno's lips 

He pulled renjun up to his lap and started kissing his passionly , exploring his mouth and enjoying the taste of his lips while jeno went behind renjun and left open mouth kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders , biting playful in some places.

Renjun never felt this good in his life , every kiss and bite left a burning feeling in its place and it just made renjun crave for their touches more. 

After having fun with all the kisses jaemin and jeno stopped suddenly , renjun whines because he didn't want them to stop but he didn't know that they had other plans to make him feel good 

Jeno whispered into renjun's ear  **" Do you want to make master and daddy feel good ? Do you want them to cum for you ? "**

Renjun nodded but jeno wanted to hear his voice so he pinched his thighs  **" Say it princess "**

**" Yes , I want to make daddy and master feel good I want their cum please "**

The younger ones were satisfied with that so they made renjun go on all four , jaemin was in front while jeno was still behind 

Jaemin crassed renjun's hair softly , then moved his hand to renjun's jaw and squeezed it a bit  **" Open your mouth , angel "** he gave renjun an order and the boy did as he told and opened his mouth 

Jaemin pushed the head of his cock inside of renjun's mouth slowly , renjun gave it a few small licks and then sucked on it.

Jaemin moaned and cursed under his breathe and and that made renjun feel proud because he is making jaemin feel this good so he pushed himself to do more , he sucked harder on jaemin's cock and allowed the boy to push more of it inside of him

Jaemin was actually pretty big and long , even bigger then yukhei and renjun may end up choking on him but he ignored it and just continued giving pleasure to his boyfriend 

Renjun was so busy in giving jaemin a blowjob he didn't hear jeno opening a bottle of lube and covering his fingers with them but he felt the cold fingers circle around his hole making it clench around air , Jeno giggled and put his first finger inside of renjun's hole earning a gasp from the said boy

He moved his finger in and out of renjun , loving how his hole sucked his fingers nicely it left him wondering how it would be like around his actual cock. He was a bit impatient and decided to add another finger just so he can get to the fucking faster

Jaemin felt like he was in heaven with renjun's mouth around his cock sucking him so good and the moans the left his mouth every time jeno fingerd him made it better 

But he wanted more of the older's mouth , he said he wanted their cum inside of him right ? Then jaemin is going to give him just that

He held onto renjun's hair and started fucking his mouth , it was a surprise to renjun but he didn't hate it he enjoyed it , he enjoyed his boyfriend using him like a fuck toy 

At the same time jeno put lube on his cock and slowly goes inside of renjun , he moaned as the tight heat swolled all of his cock. Once he was in completely he stopped as to not hurt his baby and watched jaemin fuck renjun's mouth , it was a big turn on for him that his cock grew harder while he was still inside of renjun

After a few minutes jeno started fucking renjun , moving his hips in a normal speed that only went faster and harder as he felt his climax. 

Renjun was overwhelmed with a lot of things , he couldn't move his hands or his body , his boyfriends were fucking his ass and mouth , his cock was hurting and twitching because he wanted to cum but he knew better not to and the fact that his boyfriends just kept on fucking him for their own pleasure.

It was too much but he loved it , all of it so he just stayed still and moaned as he felt jeno's cock hiting his Prostate and jaemin's cock going inside of his throat 

It was just like that until jeno felt a little bored and wanted to have a little fun so he scratched renjun's back with his nails slowly , the scars started to blossom and jeno loved them. He left more just because he thought that they were pretty 

Renjun gasped as he felt pain but in the moment it only added to his pleasure more , he figured he might have pain kink.

Jaemin too felt like he wanted a bit of change so he just stopped fucking renjun's mouth and took the older's face in his hand 

**" I'm about to cum , if you want it then beg for it "**

He looked at jeno telling him to stop as well , renjun felt embarrassed at jaemin's request so he tried to move his face downwards but jaemin only pulled on his face tighter  **" I said beg for it , with your eyes on your master  slut "**

**" Come on , don't you want it ? Don't you want our cum in you? Don't you want to be full ? "**

Renjun looked at jaemin , face red with arousal and embarrassment 

His innocent sparkling eyes , his face stained with his makeup and some tears and his mouth dripping with spit. All of it made him look hotter in jaemin's eyes so he asked renjun to turn around for jeno to see  **" turn around for jeno to see how despret you are "**

the sight renjun so obedient yet so slutty and wrecked up made it harder for jeno to try and not give the boy what he wanted , he was thankful that jaemin pushed renjun back to him.

**" What are you waiting for ? Are you disobeying me ? I said beg or else I'll leave you here with a vibrator inside of you "**

Renjun didn't like the sound of .. Maybe he did a little bit but right now he wanted to just have their semen inside of him and for himself to just cum so he pushed his dumb pride and begged like a good boy 

**" Please.. please cum in I need it I need all of your hot semen in me please master , daddy "**

**" you don't sound like you need it "**

**" I'm a dumb alpha that needs your semen inside of him to feel good please give it please I promise I'll be the prefect fuck toy for you just give your cum please please "**

He was crying and begging them so much , jaemin and jeno awwed at their little crying baby and decided that he begged enough

Jaemin went back to fucking renjun's mouth and jeno went back to his ass and only after a few seconds they both came , they came a bit too much but who could blame them ? They have a hot baby boy that is just so good for them.

Jeno fucked renjun a bit even after cumming then got his dick out watching some semen drip out of the alpha's ass 

Jaemin came in renjun's mouth and renjun swolled his semen and jaemin was pleased with that.

After coming from their high of their heavenly climax they flipped renjun over so he was laying on the bed , jaemin took his handcuffs off while jeno took his ruined panties off then gave renjun a handjob. 

Between jaemin kissing his hands and whipping his makeup off and jeno pleasuring him renjun felt like he was going to pass out soon but he still had two questions to ask

**" am I allowed to cum ? "**

**" Of course you are , angel "**

with that he cam for his first time with his boyfriends. Everything that happened today was so good and it left a happy feeling in renjun's chest and the cum that was still inside of him made him happier because after years he finally got his wish to come true. 

Jaemin and jeno were happy as well because not only did they have a good sex with renjun but they made his fantasies come to life.

 **" Did I make you feel good ? "** Renjun asked , with his throat hurting a little 

**" Of course you did princess, you were the best ! We love you so much "**

**" You were so good for us baby , you defiantly worked so hard are you sleepy? "**

**" mmhm "**

**" Jeno get some wet towels I'll go get a clean blanket and some water , you little one can take a nap "**

Jaemin kissed renjun's and jeno's forehead then left to get the blankets and water , jeno left to the bathroom to get towels and clean up and renjun just turned around and sighed in happiness  **" thank you xuxi "**

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**" Little Huang ! How was it ? "**

**" I got the sex of my dreams, it felt so good ugh I love these idiots so much "**

**" Glad you enjoyed it , that is relationship goals "**

**" I know , we are so perfect "**

**" ... Stop being too proud and just say thank you "**

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**The End ♡**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so messy •_• but I hope you enjoyed it even a little bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut in the next chapter ?  
> I hope you liked this and I'm sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
